


Dinner - Interrupted

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Fighting To Love You [3]
Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: (Conner is starting to lose it.), AU, Canon Divergence, Goes with the Series, Jealous!Conner, M/M, Morrison Sibling Fluff, OOC, no case, possible pre-relationship, protective!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: "He needed to get Sam back. No matter what."---Sam is at a restaurant with Jackson, enjoying himself and thinking the day went a lot better than he expected it to.Then Wallace shows up to try to ruin everything.---





	

It took a favor, but Conner tracks down where Jackson had taken Sam. When he reaches the fancy Italian restaurant, he scoffs at how hard the older Morrison child is trying in order to get into his lover's pants. It was ridiculous! The two of them, both Hayes and Jackson. They didn't know when to quit. 

After getting his ticket from the valet, Conner quickly strides inside and looks over the crowds until he sees his target. Sam and Jackson are sitting dead center in the room, their heads far too close together as Jackson says something to Sam that has the brunette trying to muffle his laugh with a fist to his mouth.

"Excuse me, sir?" the woman at the podium says politely, but with authority. Conner turns only part of his focus to her. She smiles, "Do you have a reservation?"

"I'm meeting some friends," Conner lies with a smile. "I can see them already, so I'll take myself to the table."

"But, sir-!" the woman's protest is ignored as Conner evenly strides over to where the two men were sitting.

"District Attorney Wallace," Jackson lifts his head to address the approaching man. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Sam visibly stiffens as he turns in his seat to look at the DA.

"Sorry to interrupt your...meal," Conner forces a friendly smile as he puts his hands into his pockets. "I just have something I need to discuss with Sam. Can I borrow him for a moment?"

"No," Sam says for himself. "Go home, Wallace. I don't have anything to say to you."

"I figured that," Conner admits. "But I still have a lot I need to say to you. In private," he strains lightly in a lower voice.

"That's too bad," the younger man counters, looking away. "Anything you 'need' to say to me can be done tomorrow. At work. You prefer things that way."

"Sam, please," Conner looks around uneasily when he notices the amount of stares he's getting. "I just want to talk."

"You had your chance," Sam returns, looking at the half-eaten breadstick on his plate. "Now go away."

"Sam-" Conner starts to try again, but his plea is interrupted by Jackson standing up from the table.

"I believe, Mr. Wallace, that my guest asked you to leave," the larger man looks down at the interloper imperially.

"This has nothing to do with you," Conner hisses.

"I beg to differ," Jackson argues lightly. "Sam is my guest. You are welcome to sit at another table and enjoy a meal here, but you are not invited to remain at our table. Please step away."

Once again, Conner finds himself scanning the crowd and inwardly cringing at the amount of eyes on him. This was a bad idea. There were too many people. Too much attention. Even if Sam was going to be reasonable, his passionate lover would have made a scene after his confession to want to try again.

"Very well," Conner lowers his head slightly, giving the Morrison the small victory. He turns back to Sam, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sam."

Sam merely nods, his eyes still on his breadstick.

Conner turns and walks out of the room as quickly as he can without looking like he's making a desperate escape.

He goes home, showers, dresses and lays awake in bed thinking of all the ways his meeting with Sam will go in the morning.

 

\---

 

Jackson waits until Wallace is out of the eyesight before sitting again.

"I'm sorry," Sam tells the other man quietly. 

"For what?" Jackson shrugs, returning the napkin he lost when he stood to his lap. 

"For that...scene," Sam vaguely gestures to where Wallace had stood. "I should probably go."

"Please don't," Jackson reaches out to touch the other man by the hand. "You don't have to pay for other people's lack of manners."

Sam smiles at the other man's kindness, wishing he could tell him everything but knowing he couldn't. He was no longer interested in a relationship with Conner, but that didn't mean he was going to play the scorned lover and shout to the world what he had with the man.

Of course, if Conner was going to come traipsing into his personal life whenever he wanted, he may end up 'outing' himself on accident.

The waiter arriving with their food interrupts the moment and Jackson pulls his hand back so that the plates can be placed on the table.

After a brief word of thanks, Jackson turns back to his guest, "I propose we resume our previous talks as if there was no interruption. Agreed?"

Sam nods his head as he picks up his utensils, "Agreed."

 

The rest of the night is pleasant, filled with Morrison sibling stories that paint Hayes in a softer light than the news ever did and amusing anecdotes about past experiences in life and work.

Each man had driven themselves in their respective vehicles to the restaurant, but Jackson plays the gentleman card, following behind Sam in his car until they reached the ADA's house. Jackson honks his horn to Sam's wave before driving off to his own place.

 

When Jackson returns to the apartment, all smiles and his mind full of ideas to get to know Sam better, Hayes is waiting for him with two cups of wine and a look that screamed 'you will tell me everything'.

Rolling his eyes, Jackson takes the cup his sister offers him before sitting down where she pats for him to on the couch.

"So..." Hayes says as she watches her brother sip. "How did it go? Do I need to rail on Sam, or what?"

"I don't see why you would find the need to shout at your coworker," Jackson returns innocently. "We only went out for dinner."

"On a date."

"No. Just dinner."

"You mean you didn't ask him out?"

"Not officially."

Hayes hits her brother with a scolding, "Jackson!"

"Don't make me spill!" he scolds, finding a coaster to put the cup on so he doesn't have to hold it anymore. He had plenty to drink at the restaurant. He wanted to be able to remember the pleasant parts of his 'not a date yet' clearly and didn't want to risk getting drunk.

"So, what I'm getting from you is, I stayed up half the night waiting for the juicy details that are 'I took him to dinner but didn't even try to make a move'," Hayes looks expectantly at her brother, her mouth pinched in barely concealed annoyance.

"I'm more..." Jackson clears his throat. "Subtle...than you."

His sister snorts. 

"I like to take my time."

"Maybe I should at least ask him if he's already in a committed relationship," Hayes muses quietly.

"Hayes. No!"

"I mean, I don't want you to approach him at a snails pace, only to be rejected."

"I can handle this."

"What's the harm in a little work place gossip?"

"Hayes." Jackson glares at his sister and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Fine!" she huffs. "But if you don't ask him, I will. I don't want Mopey Jackson around me. Ever Again. I can't handle it."

"Why do things always come back to your needs?" he says without any real heat.

Hayes places her cup beside her brother's in order to snuggle closer to him.

"I have needs," she mumbles, head on her brother's shoulder. "Sorry."

Jackson can't help but chuckle as he wraps an arm around his sister. He never could stay mad at her. It was his one true weakness.

They sit in comfortable silence for two wonderful minutes.

Then Hayes says, "Maybe I should just hack Sam's phone to see if he's in a relationship."

"Good-night, Hayes," Jackson stands up, unceremoniously dropping his sister onto the couch as he does so.

"Night, Jackson!" she calls up after him as he climbs the stairs to his bedroom.

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> *I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.*


End file.
